


Making Peace

by RC_Steel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby!Tony, Daddy!Steve, Evil Bucky Barnes, Evil Steve Rogers, Fix-It of Sorts, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Consensual Non-sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa!Bucky, Papa!Steve, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Stockholm Syndrome, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, daddy!Bucky, forced age play, non-consensual age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_Steel/pseuds/RC_Steel
Summary: This fic takes place during and Post-Endgame. SPOILERS“Are we really going to do this?” Bucky asked with a frown. “I want it, more than anything, but isn’t it a bit cruel, not only to him, but to his family? He has a daughter, Steve.”"If we let him go he would get to raise his daughter and live with his wife. They would get to have him with them again but for how long, really? He isn’t the kind of man who just sits around while bad things are happening. He would continue to be a hero over and over, never resting, until the day he died again. Before his death he was always the one taking care of everyone else. This will be his second chance. It’ll be his turn to be taken care of. He deserves that and, me and you, we have the power to give it to him.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, I would like everyone who reads this to know that I absolutely despised Endgame. As far as I am concerned it never happened and I will never see another MCU film in theaters again. 
> 
> So... This isn't the long awaited 8th chapter of Little Castoff, I know. I'M SORRY!! This is a new story I've had bumping around in my head for the past week and I wanted to try telling it. I probably won't get very far but for this story I am going to make shorter chapters. I think that might help me to be able to sit down and write something with less pressure. However, I just want everyone to understand that I make no guarantees to the length or the completion of this fic. This story is more of a side project that I am going to come back to when I want to write. 
> 
> Also, I would like to reassure everyone that I WILL eventually post at LEAST two more chapters of Little Castoff. I have the majority of the next two chapter written but I am stuck on certain parts and I have been since chapter 7 was posted. I'm sorry I've disappointed a lot of you but I just have trouble getting out what I am trying to say sometimes. This new story is going to be like practice for me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this and please leave a comment or a kudos if you would like to see more!

“Are we really going to do this?” Bucky asked with a frown. “I want it, more than anything, but isn’t it a bit cruel, not only to him, but to his family? He has a daughter, Steve.” 

Steve put a large hand on Bucky’s back and rubbed soothingly. He knew Bucky wasn’t actually trying to change his mind. The other man just needed to air these thoughts one last time before they put their plan into motion. He needed to be reassured this final time and then…

Then they would both finally be able to find peace in this future they had been unfairly thrust into. 

“I understand, Buck, but we have been over this.” Steve said gently, “It might be a little cruel in one sense. If we let him go he would get to raise his daughter and live with his wife. They would get to have him with them again but for how long, really? He isn’t the kind of man who just sits around while bad things are happening. He would continue to be a hero over and over, never resting, until the day he died again. Before his death he was always the one taking care of everyone else. This will be his second chance. It’ll be his turn to be taken care of. He deserves that and, me and you, we have the power to give it to him.”

Bucky put his head in his hands and let out a long sigh. After a moment he turned his head and his sad, grey eyes met Steve’s. “I just want a chance to make up for what I have done to him. Is this really the best way to do that?”

“It wasn’t your fault, Buck, but I do understand what you mean.” Steve leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lovers forehead. “You don’t need to worry though. I truly think this is what’s best for all three of us. You can take care of Tony and I will take care of the both of you. Okay?”

Bucky shut his eyes and a few tears slipped out. He nodded his head quickly before glancing back at Steve with a small, hopeful smile. 

“Okay.”

\--------------------

“Remember, Steve. You have to return the stones at the exact moment we got them.” Hulk/Bruce said as he fiddled with the controls on the time machine’s console. “If you don’t you're going to be responsible for opening up a bunch of nasty alternative realities. Not to mention what it could do to our current universe.”

Steve smiled at Sam and Bruce before taking the gauntlet and stepping onto the platform. “Don’t worry, Bruce. I won’t mess it up and I’ll make sure everything gets put where it is supposed to be.”

“I have faith that you will, Stevie.” Bucky said with a reassuring smile as he entered the clearing where the machine was set up and ready for use. Just the fact that Bucky was smiling made Steve’s entire body relax. That was a good sign. A sign that everything was about to go smoothly. 

“And where have you been, man?” Sam asked Bucky, his voice teasing. “Your lover boy here is about to undergo a dangerous mission. I was starting to think you weren’t even gonna come see him off.” 

“Of course not!” Bucky said as he punched Sam lightly on the arm. “I just needed a moment to myself. Everything has been so busy since we returned. I wanted to be able to see Steve off with a smile.”

Sam’s smile turned more genuine as he grasped Bucky’s shoulder. “That’s good. You’re making real progress.”

Steve was happy that Sam had bought that little cover story, and that he and Buck were finally getting along, but now he was anxious to catch Bucky’s attention. He was confidant he already knew, but he needed the verbal confirmation that his mission was going to be successful. 

However, before Steve could say anything to Bucky, Sam turned to him and began speaking, “You know, if you want, I can come with you.”

Steve gave his friend an appreciative smile. “You’re a good man, Sam. This one’s on me though.” 

“Alright, Steve,” Hulk/Bruce interjected, “The machine is calibrated and ready to go whenever you are.” 

Steve glanced at Bucky in panic and blurted out the agreed upon code phrase. “Don’t do anything stupid ‘till I get back.” 

Bucky walked up to him and grabbed his free hand to give it a gentle squeeze. Their eyes met and Bucky gave him the most beautiful, blissful smile Steve had ever seen. “How can I? You’re taking all of the stupid with you and I’ve got all the brains here with me.” 

Steve straightened his posture and and let go of the other man’s hand. Bucky was so happy and he had said the words. The words that meant he was about to make all of their dreams come true. He was about to be a hero, one last time. 

“I’m ready, Bruce.”

“Alright, going quantum in 3...2…”

Steve didn’t hear Bruce get to one. The moment the large man had said three, Steve had begun to channel all of his concentration down into the Iron Man glove he was holding. Specifically into the Time Stone. He felt a shiver run through him the moment his intent resonated with the stone. Steve saw a flash of green before his eyes and looked up at his friends. 

Sam, Bucky, and Bruce were all standing unnaturally still, staring at him. Steve glanced up and saw a bird completely frozen in the air above the trees. 

Time was stopped all around him.

A manic sort of smile spread across Steve’s face as he burst into accomplished laughter. Everything was going to work out perfectly. 

He slipped the makeshift gauntlet onto his hand and clenched his fist. The Time Stone and the Space Stone glowed together and Steve disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two. It is a little bit longer than the first chapter but all of the chapters are probably going to be somewhere between these two lengths. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who subscribed, bookmarked, and left kudos on the first chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this and please leave a comment to tell me your thoughts!

Steve reappeared inside a sterile, windowless room. It was large and white, with a few sinks and metal tables scattered around. He had never been there before but he knew it must be the morgue basement where they had taken Tony after he had died. This was where his body had been prepared for the funeral and preserved while they had waited for all of the guests to arrive. 

Pepper had originally been hopeful for an open casket ceremony but the overpriced mortician hadn’t been able to fix enough of the damage. Because of that, no one except the mortician had seen Tony’s body once it had left the battlefield. 

It was perfect. 

Steve only had to wait a few minutes before the undertaker walked into the room. He startled when he saw the super soldier. The man reached his hand up to clutch his heart and opened his mouth to speak.

However, before any words could come out, Steve had already crossed the room and grabbed the man by the head. The gauntlet squeezed gently and the Mind Stone began to glow. The mortician's eyes changed color for a moment before returning to normal. He made a tsking sound and slipped out of Steve’s grasp. 

“What was I even doing down here? Of course I already finished with him. He isn’t even in here anymore! I need to go seal up the coffin and contact Mrs. Potts with the bad news. Goodness, in my old age I sure am becoming forgetful.” With that, the undertaker turned and left the room once more.  
Steve let out a chuckle at how easy this all was. He didn’t want to get too complacent though, so he quickly moved over to the freezers lining the back wall. Tony wasn’t hard to find. He was in the only occupied freezer and he had a little tag on his foot that said his name.

Steve gently pulled him out and set him on one of the metal tables. The body looked horrific and staring at it brought tears to the Captain’s eyes. Tony must have been in so much pain before his death. The man deserved better than this. Steve felt his resolve harden and he got to work. 

After removing the foot tag, Steve moved to the head of the body and placed his metal covered hand over Tony’s cold chest. He took a few breaths in and out before pushing down and increasing his focus. The trick to using the stones was to never use more than two at a time. You couldn’t affect things on a universal scale but Steve didn’t need to. He only needed to change things for three people, not the entire universe. Only the three of them mattered. 

First, the Time Stone glowed green again. The light spread to the body and, as Steve watched, all of the damage that had been done to Tony’s body was reversed. The Captain could have stopped once the wounds from the battle were healed but he had a different goal in mind. 

Steve increased his focus and the green glow got brighter. Tony’s body started to rapidly change. His hair grew and got shorter. Wounds appeared and healed in the span of seconds. The body lost weight only to put it on again a moment later. Steve forced Tony’s body to go back in time until the man appeared to, once again, be in his early twenties. 

The green glow disappeared and Steve lifted his other hand to stroke Tony’s peach fuzz covered face. The body was still cold but it was no longer mutilated and weathered with age. Tony would be able to start anew. 

Steve sighed in happiness before activating another stone. This time the Soul Stone glowed and the body was encased in orange light. Steve pushed all his intent into the stone and had to stop himself from flinching when the light suddenly got brighter and flashed before going out. 

He blinked the spots from his eyes before suddenly freezing. The chest underneath his hand was no longer still. It was rising slowly, up and down. 

Tears fell from Steve’s eyes as he bent over the sleeping man to press a relieved kiss to his forehead. 

“Everything will be okay now, Tony, I promise. We are going to take such good care of you.” 

\--------------------

It was harder to use the gauntlet while carrying a sleeping man but Steve managed. He clenched his fist against Tony’s back and felt the Time and Space Stones power up. They disappeared and, a moment later, reappeared next to the black van he and Bucky had driven to the machine site. 

Steve wasted no time stepping up to the back doors of the van and whispering, “Shave and a haircut.” 

“Two bits,” Steve heard as the doors flew open to reveal Bucky, kneeling next to a clean pile of blankets and pillows that were taking up the majority of the van space. The soldier’s anxious expression quickly melted into joy when he saw the naked, but alive, man in his lover’s arms. 

“Oh my gosh, Stevie. You really did it.” Bucky said as he reached out to take Tony into his arms. As soon as he had him, he pressed a kiss to the sleeping man’s cheek and gently laid him out on the bed of blankets. “You really saved him. He’s alive again. He’s alive again and we…”

Bucky choked on a sob and Steve was quick to gather him into a hug. “He’s alive again and we are going to make this new life better for him. No more fighting, no more exhaustion, no more killing. Not for any of us. The three of us are just going to live a happy, peaceful life together from now on.”

Steve let go of Bucky in order to help him tuck Tony into the “bed” more comfortably. Once they had him all settled, Bucky gave him a teary, but amused smile. “I don’t know if we are going to have peace right away. After all, Tony is going to fight us on this and I don’t see him going down easy, pal.” 

“You’re right,” The Captain laughed, “But Tony is smart. He will eventually understand that what we are offering him is the what he has needed all along. He never got to have a real childhood and I don’t believe he has ever truly been able to relax. It will probably take him awhile to see it our way but we can be patient and gentle and understanding.” 

“We’ll give him everything he needs.” Bucky said as he stroked Tony’s cheek with a look of adoration on his face. “We will love him so much that nothing else will matter but us.”

“We will,” Steve agreed. “It will be hard at first. I have no doubt that Tony will fight us every step of the way. But eventually, Tony will understand that we are doing all of this for his sake. It won’t be fun at first but journeys are just as important as the goal.” 

Bucky snorted at that and turned to give Steve a mocking glare. “Save your inspirational speeches for someone else, punk. Don’t you have a future to get back to?” 

“Sorry, you’re right, I do” The Captain gave Bucky one last kiss on the cheek before taking a few steps away from the van. “Once I’m gone make sure the van is secure and make your way to the clearing. Sam and my past self are waiting for you to show up.” 

“Roger that, Rogers,” Bucky said with a mocking salute. 

Steve just shook his head fondly before clenching his fist and disappearing once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three. Again, very short, but that is part of the point.
> 
> Also I have a question for all of you. Would you rather this be written well and have a longer time between chapters or would you rather I write it how it comes out, not fixing all the strange wording traps I fall into, and focus on just telling the story?
> 
> Maybe I should post an example of a chapter unedited before I have people decide which one. Hmmmm... please consider it and tell me what you think of that and of the chapter in the comments!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Parts of this chapter are taken directly from an Endgame script I found. I do not own those, I copied them and wrote new stuff around them.

Steve was back in his own time, standing on the platform, but everything was still frozen. He smiled as he glanced upwards. That bird was still hanging in the sky, just like before he had left. 

The Captain casually strolled off of the platform and made his way to the bench by the lake, where he had left the remains of his shield. Using the Time Stone, he returned the shield to its original glory. It only took a minute before it was back in one piece. Even T’Challa’s claw marks had disappeared. 

Steve sat down on the bench and stroked the disc. He would miss his shield but after today he would no longer need it. After today he would never fight another battle again. 

It would just be Bucky, Tony, and him, safe and happy. The way it should be. 

He carefully slipped the undamaged shield into its case by his feet. He clenched his fist and the Reality Stone began to glow red. The final stage of their plan was about to begin. 

With one more twist of his hand hand he saw a flash of green and the water in the lake began to move once more. 

“1,” Steve heard Hulk/Bruce say from behind him. 

“Where is he?” Sam said anxiously. Bucky, of course, was silent. 

“I don’t know. The machine is working fine. He should be here.”

“Well, get him back!”

“I’m trying!” 

“Get him the hell back!”

“I said, I’m trying!”

“Sam,” Bucky interjected softly. A second later Steve heard cautious footsteps approaching his bench. 

“Cap?” Steve glanced up and saw Sam staring at him in disbelief and, sadly, horror. He didn’t know exactly what Sam was seeing but he knew the basics of it. His friend was currently staring at some strange, elderly version of Steve. An elderly version of himself that was most certainly not still wearing the makeshift infinity gauntlet. 

Steve felt bad for deceiving his friend, but this was necessary for their plan to work. He would miss Sam but nothing was as important as his happiness with Bucky and Tony. Nothing would get in their way. 

“Hi, Sam.” The Captain said with a bit of a sheepish smile. 

“So did something go wrong, or did something go right?” Sam asked with a resigned, but happy smile. That was good. Steve wanted Sam to be happy even if he wasn’t around to see it. 

“Well, after I put the stones back, I thought, maybe I'll try some of that life Tony was always telling me to get.” He hadn’t put the stone back and he never intended to. However, he was going to get that life. He was just going to get it with Tony by his side. 

“How did that work out for you?”

“It was beautiful.” It would be beautiful. 

“I'm happy for you,” Sam said, though Steve could hear the tears in his voice. “Truly.”

“Thank you.”

“Only thing bumming me out is the fact I have to live in a world without Captain America.” 

“Oh, that reminds me,” Steve said as he reached back into the bag to grab the shield. He handed it to Sam with a smile. “Try it on.”

Sam gently took the shield and put it on his arm. 

“How’s it feel?” Steve asked curiously. 

“Like it’s someone else’s.” Sam said as he stared at the shield in awe.

“It isn’t.”

“Thank you.” Sam said as he stood up a little straighter. “I’ll do my best.” 

“That’s why it’s yours.” 

Sam looked ready to say thank you again but suddenly he frowned. “Wait, but I thought you and Bucky…” He trailed off and looked between the two super soldiers. 

“We were,” Bucky said as he walked closer to them. “Before the war we were lovers and I know we still act like it but our relationship isn’t, or wasn’t, sexual after coming to this new time. I’m not in a place for that and neither was Steve really.”

“Before I left, just a few minutes ago for you, I also wasn’t in a good place mentally to help Bucky with all of his problems. The two of us agreed that I should live an alternate life in the other dimension before returning back here. It took a long time for me but now I can be the support Bucky needs.”

Sam looked skeptically between the two of them but Bucky placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Sam. This is what was best for Stevie and me. He got to live out the life that he should have had and now I will have someone more capable to help me through my dark days. Age was never important for us. Me and Steve are together until the end of the line.” 

Sam gulped but nodded his understanding. “Where will you both go now?”

Steve stood up slowly and made his way over to Bucky. “Before I left I purchased a house for the two of us to stay in once I returned. We aren’t going to tell anyone where it is. I want peace and quiet in my old age and Bucky doesn’t need to be bothered with any of the world’s shenanigans.”

“You won’t even give the new Captain America you address?” Sam said with a sad, joking smile. 

Steve chuckled and patted Sam on the shoulder with the gauntlet that the other man couldn't see. “Unfortunately, no. But I will send you a burner phone once we get settled. We can talk occasionally, if you have the time.” 

“Of course, I’ll have the time for you, Cap.”

“You’re the Captain now, Sam.” Steve said as he pulled his friend in for one final hug before starting to walk away. Steve had wanted to say goodbye to Bruce as well, but it looked like the green man had left to give them privacy. 

It didn’t matter anyway. Sam’s had been the only goodbye important to the plan.

Bucky grabbed his hand as they made their way out of the clearing and over to the parked van. The soldier got into the driver seat while Steve used the passenger seat door to climb into the back. 

“He doing okay?” Bucky asked as he started up the van.   
Steve let the red glow from the Reality Stone fade as he stroked Tony’s cheek. “Yeah, he’s still asleep. I’m going to keep him that way until we get to the house. I want everything to be setup so that he wakes up into his new lifestyle.” 

“That will probably be easier for him.” Bucky mused as he pulled out onto the highway. “We should try to make this as comfortable for him as possible.” 

Steve leaned between the seat and nuzzled his lover’s face. “Don’t worry, Bucky. We have him now. Soon, everything will be wonderful.”

“Everything already is wonderful.” Bucky said with a content sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that left a review so far! It always makes me smile to read and reread your comments.

Bucky insisted that they drive around for a day in order to shake off anyone who might be tailing them or keeping them under surveillance. Personally, Steve didn’t think it was necessary, but he knew that it made Bucky feel better so he didn’t put up too much of a fight. 

As soon as the soldier was sure that they were not being followed, Steve used the Space Stone to transport the entire van into the garage outside their new home in Alaska. The house was isolated and deep in the woods. It had originally belonged to Natasha, actually. The cabin was a safe house of sorts for her. She had purchased it under a fake name and added an alias of Steve’s to the lease after the first time they were on the run from the law together. 

Steve would miss Natasha. She had been a good and loyal friend. He would find the time to properly grieve for her later, though. Right now he needed to work on getting the house set up so that Tony and Bucky could both be settled. 

Bucky was already opening the back of the van and pulling Tony into his arms. He cradled the other man and pressed a gentle kiss to each of his cheeks before looking up and smiling at Steve. 

“He’s so beautiful like this,” The soldier said in a soft voice. “And he seems even smaller than he did before. Do you think he had a late growth spurt and you aged him back to before it?” 

“Maybe,” Steve said with a chuckle. “His adult height has to be on record somewhere. We could measure him and compare if you’re really curious.” 

Bucky made a humming noise and pulled Tony a little closer to him. “Not right now. I want to get the house set up first. We still have so much to do before we can wake him up. I don’t like having him this still. The sooner we get everything ready and wake him up, the better.”

Steve nodded his agreement and followed Bucky as he carried Tony toward their new house. 

The house was a two story with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It had a log cabin feel to it on the outside but the inside looked more like a modern middle class home. All of the appliances, plumbing, and electrical wiring were up to date and the living area and master bedroom were completely furnished. It was the perfect place for them to start being a family. It had charm, safety, and it was just bland enough for them to make it their own. 

However, Bucky was right when he said they had a lot to do. Nearly all of the surfaces were covered in dust and two of the bedrooms were completely empty. They would need to clean the entire house and make a supply run. But, making sure Tony was comfortable while he slept took priority. 

Steve and Bucky made their way upstairs to the master bedroom. After exchanging the sheets for a new set they had brought, Bucky carefully laid Tony out on the bed. He brushed his hand through the other man’s hair one last time before turning to Steve with a determined expression.

“Okay, game plan,” He said as he grabbed Steve and walked them back down the stairs. “I’m going to stay here and start cleaning everything up. You are going to use those magic gems to get us all of the food, furniture, and things for Tony that we need. Once you get back I want you to place all of the supplies in their designated rooms. After I finish cleaning I will help you sort the stuff and build anything that comes in pieces.”

“I thought I was supposed to be the man with the plan?” Steve asked teasingly as he readied the gauntlet. It was so good to see Bucky being assertive. Those kind of emotions, ones that could easily turn negative, were often shied away from by the other man. Having Tony with them like this truly was the right choice. 

“Get out of here, punk.” Bucky said with a laugh. He shoved at Steve’s shoulder before making his way to a closet to check for cleaning supplies. “And make sure you get everything on that list we made up. I want everything to be perfect.” 

“You can count on me, Buck.” Steve said with a wink. He then activated the Space Stone and stepped through a bright blue portal. 

\--------------------

Steve had to make over ten trips using the Space Stone to get all of the supplies that they needed. He traveled to grocery stores, department stores, adult entertainment shops, and several private residences to get all of the items on their list. 

Of course, no one had seen him. Or at least they wouldn’t remember having seen him. 

Once he had all of his “purchases” sitting in the newly cleaned living area, Steve began to sort them and take them to their respective rooms. 

The food and cooking supplies went into the kitchen. So did a massive, adult sized high chair with bright red padding on the seat. 

All of the new clothing was sent to the two upstairs bedrooms. The shirts, jeans, and boxers were placed in the closet of the master bedroom. The large footie pajamas, adult sized onesies, and knee-length overalls went into the smaller bedroom. 

The abundance of colourful toys Steve had gotten where stashed in the downstairs bedroom. Bucky and Steve had toyed with the idea of that room becoming an art studio. However, they eventually decided that Steve could paint in their bedroom or the living room. Tony deserved to have a playroom after all. 

Steve had picked up several large pieces of custom furniture as well. His new sketching desk and a stand for Bucky’s metal arm fit nicely in their spacious bedroom. The adult-sized crib, changing table, and double rocking chair all went to fill up Tony’s formerly empty room. While, several easels and a massive playpen found their home in the living area. 

Bottles, Mittens, Diapers, Pacifiers, Restraints, Wipes, Blankets, Tranquilizers, Storybooks, Laxatives, Plastic Cutlery, Paddles, Stuffed Animals. The list continued on and on but the former Captain had made sure to get all of it. 

Halfway through moving all of the new purchases, Bucky joined Steve in sorting and putting everything away. Steve was so happy to see how relaxed and excited Bucky was for all of this. During the two years before the snap, the other man had been going through intensive therapy in Wakanda. The trigger words were gone but Bucky still had bad days. 

Days where he forgot things. 

Days where he remembered a little too well. 

Steve could only hope that this new arrangement with Tony would be the key to making all of Bucky’s days good. The Bucky Barnes from his childhood had been a worrywart, a mother-hen as well as a friend to Steve. It was obvious that he needed to be that person again, but now that Steve was capable of taking care of himself, they needed to find Bucky a different outlet. 

That’s why their plan for Tony was so great. All three of them would benefit.

Bucky would be able to focus solely on the well being of another person. He would get to embrace parts of his old self and work on ways to meld them with the new. Taking care of Tony would help to heal him and help him to discover a new place in the world. He needed to find redemption for all of Hyrda’s crimes that he blamed himself for. What better way to do that than to provide care and love to one of his victims?

This would all be good for Tony as well. The man would get a second chance at life. Tony could re-experience his childhood but in a safe place with people who cared for him and loved him. The genius wouldn’t have to fight anymore. He wouldn’t have to make any more sacrifices. No work, no worries, and no responsibilities. He could just relax and let himself be loved. Steve and Bucky would fill his days with the care and love he deserved but had never actually gotten. 

Steve felt a little selfish. Out of the three of them he thought this arrangement might benefit him the most. He got to have both of his best friends in one place with him, forever. With them, he would carve out this little piece of paradise in an otherwise confusing and disappointing world. He would get to love Bucky like he had always wanted to and he would finally be able to take care of Tony the way he would have if he hadn’t gone into the ice.

He didn’t like the future he had woken up into but he didn’t need the Time Stone or even Pym Particles to go back in time. He was now able to recreate the future he would have had. His happy family with Bucky. A warm house with a child of their own. He could make it a reality, right here, right now.

A better, more peaceful future. The kind he had been fighting for all those years ago. 

A future with his old lover and his new son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of this isn't as heavily edited as I normally try for. So I am sorry for that. I hope you all enjoyed it and I will try my best to work on the next chapter as well as the next chapter of Little Castoff. A lot of stuff is going on in my life right now and writing either feels like a great outlet or the worlds biggest chore depending on the day. Your comment always make me smile and give me inspiration though! 
> 
> Thank you for all of the support on the last chapter! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it!

Once the entire house had been assembled, Steve lifted Tony off of the bed and carried him down the hall to the man’s new bedroom. His nose wrinkled a little when he stepped into the room. The oversized baby furniture and the light blue rug gave the room some colour but it was still too bland to be the fun bedroom Steve had imagined creating for their baby. 

Bucky saw his face and patted Steve’s shoulder calmly. “Don’t worry Stevie. Maybe once Tony is settled in to his new role, you can paint him a mural as a reward for good behavior.” 

That was an excellent idea. Steve looked to the far wall that the crib was leaning against. He could already imagine all the possibilities. Maybe a favourite animal of Tony’s or some cute, non-threatening robots. Those might make his baby sad, though. Cars might be a good idea. Tony did love cars. The sub-basement of the tower had been full of the genius’s collection. Maybe he would like a race track themed wall. 

Bucky’s laughter and a gentle hand cupping his face pulled Steve from his thoughts. “Hey now, you can brainstorm later, punk. Right now we need to get our little man set up and put to bed.”

Bucky leaned in over Tony’s body and placed a soft kiss on Steve’s lips. When he pulled away Steve could see layers of desire in his grey eyes. 

The desire to take Steve to bed. 

The desire to get Tony settled in his. 

“Now now, what did you just say to me? Let’s get our little one all tucked in before we start really breaking in the house.” Steve gave Bucky a suggestive grin. He walked past him and gently laid Tony out on the changing table. 

The mat covering the table was red. Steve had thought Tony would appreciate having his favourite colour around so he had gotten red cushions and sheets for all of the custom baby furniture. Now, seeing the naked man laid out on it, Steve wondered if that had been a mistake. The memory of Tony lying dead in the crimson shell of his Iron Man suit was still so fresh. It had only been a week ago that Steve had stared down at his friend, now his son, frozen in red. 

Red dripping down his face. 

Red on all sides of him.

Red hanging in the air. 

Steve shook his head a little to pull himself out of the memories. He didn’t have to think about those things because they no longer mattered. Tony was fine now and all of the things that had created those shades of red were no longer relevant. Steve couldn’t just erase the trauma of those memories but he could focus on the differences in the present. 

The red fabric Tony was lying on now was soft yet plasticy. It would be easy to clean when the baby inevitably made a mess. Tony himself was different too. His signature facial hair was gone, replaced with a dark, wispy stubble dusting his cheeks. All of his wrinkles and scars were absent as well. His tan skin looked soft and unmarked. 

Another difference was that this Tony was breathing. He was alive and healthy. Clean and free from pain.

He was beautiful. 

“Maybe he should wear this one first?” 

Steve pulled himself from his thoughts and glanced over at Bucky. He was holding up a light blue onesie covered in teddy bears. 

“It kind of reminds me of that old blanket my sister loved so much.” Bucky said as he ran his metal hand over the fabric. “It’s cute and, besides, once Tony is awake he is gonna want to pick out his own clothes. He probably won’t want to wear the cutsier ones. We need to take advantage while we can.”

 

Steve gave his lover a gentle smile and a nod before they both moved into position. Bucky pressed Tony’s knees to his chest while Steve slid a diaper under him. Steve wasn’t sure if it was necessary, since Tony hadn’t used a diaper yet, but he rubbed some cream over his cheeks and genitals before sprinkling on some powder. He folded the top of the diaper over and pressed the adhesive tabs in place. Once it was on, Bucky gently lowered Tony’s legs back to the table.

After the diaper, Steve and Bucky worked to put the chosen onesie on him. They had never dressed another person before and it took some maneuvering to get Tony’s arms through the correct holes. Steve took a moment to enjoy the task. Afterall, once Tony was awake trying to get him dressed was going to be even more difficult. 

Once they had the man fully dressed, Steve propped Tony’s body up into a sitting position against his chest while Bucky dug through a drawer to find the extra accessories that Tony would need while he was adjusting to his new life. Steve looked forward to the day when they wouldn’t be necessary, but he knew that was probably far in the future.

That was fine though. As long as Bucky and Tony were both here, and alive, Steve could handle anything. 

The first item that Bucky brought out was a light blue straitjacket. When Steve had purchased the jacket, earlier in the day, the man who made them had been happy to demonstrate how to put the jacket on someone. 

Steve petted Tony’s soft hair as he coached Bucky in how to place and tighten the various straps. Once his lover had finished, Bucky took a step back and gazed at Tony with a hum of discontent. 

“It’s only for a little while.” Steve reassured him. “We need to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself. It won’t be long before we can upgrade him to the mits, I promise.” 

Bucky sighed but gave Steve an understanding, slow nod. Before Bucky could get even colder feet, Steve snatched up the second accessory from the table and gently strapped the pacifier gag into Tony’s mouth. 

Bucky made a pained noise after Steve moved his hands away from the buckle. The brunette rushed forward to take Tony from Steve and hoisted him into his arms.  
“He just,” Bucky began softly as he swayed back and forth with the man in his arms. “He just looks so sad like this. I want him to be happy.” 

“He will be happy, Buck.” Steve reassured as he took the final items Bucky had brought out and began securing them to the foot of the crib. “But first he is going to be unhappy. It’s up to us to have confidence in what we are doing and show him that this is the best life for all of us. He may be unhappy at first but it won’t last. Eventually he will be happier here than he has ever been in his whole life.” 

Steve finished and turned to his lover. “You don’t need to worry so much, Buck. You are going to be a great Daddy and Tony is going to love you. 

“I know,” Bucky said as he stared down at the man in his arms for a moment before glancing back up and giving Steve a watery smile. “I’m just worried.”

“It’s okay to worry.” Steve walked forward and wrapped his arms around the both of them. “As long as you remember that everything is going to be alright. Now let’s get Tony all set up in his crib and go relax for the night. Everything has been happening so fast and that’s probably what has you this keyed up.”

Bucky nodded and gently lowered Tony into his new crib. Once the man was lying down, Steve carefully secured the padded restraints around his ankles while Bucky flipped on the baby monitor. 

Staring down at Tony, Steve could understand Bucky’s reservations. While it was wonderful to see Tony alive, all of the restraints did make him look rather sad. 

Everything would be alright though. Tony would soon learn that this was his new home. Soon, the restraints wouldn’t be needed. 

Both super soldiers gave the man a kiss before they flipped on his nightlight and left their baby to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started a Ko-Fi. I graduated college in December and a medical condition I have makes it hard for me to find and keep jobs. So if you are ever overcome with feels from my work, and want to help me buy fruits and vegetables, you can now do that lol! I don't like the idea of people just giving me money though. So I decided that for every dollar someone donates to me I will sit down and write 100 words to the story of their choice. Once I post the chapter I will message the donor( or post on my tumblr. I'm not certain yet how Ko-Fi works) which words were written with motivation from them. 
> 
> Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/rc_steel  
> Tumblr: https://marvelatthesebabies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment telling me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I have started a blog just for Marvel and NSAP stuff. There isn't much there yet but I hope to be active on it quite often. I like to reblog cute things and am planning to post NSAP prompts that I might eventually try to write if they get enough interest.
> 
> Tumblr: https://marvelatthesebabies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment telling me what you think!


End file.
